My Mom
by FI.ShinnKazumiya
Summary: Kehidupanku berubah, semuanya berubah saat Kaachan membuat sebuah permainan. Aku Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda yang entahlah ketiban sial atau keberuntungan, atau memang aku Jomblo? Bukan kok, tapi ini sungguh aneh. Kaachan menyetakan perasaan cintanya kepadaku! Incest, Warning Inside
1. Chapter 1

Inilah perjalanan hidupku yang mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan. Baik. Ya, tidak seperti kehidupan yang lain, kehidupanku disini normal-normal saja: hidup di Apartement sederhana, sekolah dengan taraf yang biasa saja, terus...

Ibuku menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku.

 _Shock_ pastinya.

Ya _shock._ Haha, dia bilang cumang ingin merasakan bagaimana dirinya menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Ayah. Tapi, beliau menyatakannya seperti anak sekolah. Wajahnya di imutkan layaknya anak sekolahan. Astaga, apa salahku sehingga ditakdirkan seperti ini?

Masa bodoh! Dia memang ingin bercanda denganku. Karena Ayah sendiri selalu berada di kantornya, sedangkan aku sendiri masih anak kuliahan.

Tapi semua berubah saat dia benar-benar...

.

.

.

 _Mengambil keperjakaanku._

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _My Mom by Shinn Kazumiya_

AU, OOC, incest, Mom and Son, Typo, dan berbagai macam hal yang ada disini. Lemon! Lime! NTR!

Kushina x Naruto

Kehidupanku sungguh normal layaknya remaja SMA yang lain. Datar, dan tidak ada yang berwarna. Hidupku tidak seperti kebanyakan anime atau manga yang menonjolkan konflik-konflik luar biasa.

... Karena konflik besar itu hanya khayalan saja.

Ingin sekali aku tertawa membayangkannya. Lagipula hidup normal itu sangat menyenangkan, kau bisa mempunyai sahabat yang bisa di andalkan. Di andalkan? Ah, mungkin Sahabat yang _Brengsek._ Namun dalam artian berbeda. Setidaknya itu yang mungkin bisa aku ceritakan.

Sekarang aku sedang menonton televisi bersama Ayah, beliau bernama Minato Namikaze. Seroang pekerja kantor yang ingin libur untuk meluangkan waktunya bersama anak dan istri. Beliau adalah Manajer di dalam sebuah perusahaan besar.

Aku melirik sebentar. Ayah sudah berpakaian rapi dengan Jas hitam serta dasi berwarna merah hati miliknya. Sesekali beliau melihat jam tangan miliknya, "Naruto, Ayah berangkat ke Kantor. Mungkin nanti akan pulang malam."

"Di hari minggu? Kau tidak bercanda kan? Apa Kantor tidak memberikan jatah libur kepada Ayah?"

"Aahahaha, maafkan aku. Aku terus saja dipercaya oleh bos untuk menjadi wakilnya. Mungkin beberapa minggu lagi aku diberi cuti selama satu minggu."

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Ayah. Jadi semoga berhasil!" Aku tersenyum ke arahnya sembari mengangkat jempol.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Ayah janji, kita bertiga akan berlibur setelah Ayah menyelesaikan pekerjaan."

Ayah pun pergi sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan aku sendirian. Tapi setidaknya ada Ibu yang masih tidur di kamarnya. "Ibu mungkin sangat lelah karena terlalu banyak jadwal mengajarnya. Jadi biarkan saja." Gumamku entah kepada siapa.

Aku pun kembali duduk di kursi sofa yang ada di ruang tamu ini, sembari menyalakan televisi. Yah, di hari libur seperti ini. Aku selalu memghabiskan waktu di rumah. Tapi rasanya bosan juga jika menghabiskan waktu di sofa sembari menonton televisi. Acaranya juga tidak ada yang bagus lagi, sial.

"Lebih baik aku membangunkan Ibu. Dia mungkin mau aku masakkan sesuatu."

Ini kebiasaanku yang lain. Jika ibu belum bangun, maka aku akan membangunkannya. Kau harus tahu, Ibu menurunkan sifatnya kepada diriku, jadi beliau juga mempunyai sifat pemalas saat bangun di hari minggu ini.

Setelah sampai di kamar Ibu, aku mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dengan pelan. Siapa tahu kalau aku ketuk, pintunya malah hancur berkeping-keping. "Ibu, apa kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapannya untukmu!"

"Oh, Naruto? Masuklah, ibu sedikit malas jika harus keluar kamar—hoaammz!"

Apa boleh buat? Dia memang pemalas, percayalah. "Baik, aku masuk." Pintu kamar itu ku buka, dan sekarang terlihat jelas kalau Ibuku ini! Aku tekankan, IBUKU! Okeh, ini terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin hidungku sudah mengeluarkan darah kali ini. Ah, sialan.

Dengan cepat, aku menutup hidungku. Ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Ibu, kenapa kau hanya memakai _tank top_?"

"Hah? Apa tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya memakai _tank top_ di rumah saja." Ia merenggangkan dengan cara menarik tangannya ke atas, dan itu memperlihatkan…. Yah, emmm…. _Fetish_ —bagian dari wanita yang sangat aku sukai.

— _side boobs, and armpits_.

Ah, juniorku mulai mengembang.

"Ibu, aku tunggu di bawah. Aku khawatir kalau sarapannya akan dingin jika tidak dimakan." Aku langsung melenggang pergi dari hadapan Ibu.

Memalukan.

Kau terangsang hanya karena melihat bagian kesukaanmu itu.

\\('-')/

Duduk di kursi makan bersama ibu yang berada di depanmu. Ya, aku sedikit canggung dengan ibuku ini. Beliau masih memakai _tank top_ miliknya, dan tidak malu kalau anaknya terus menatapnya.

"Ibu, apa kau akan terus memakai _tank top_ itu?"

"Ada masalah?"

Keh, mungkin aku akan diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lagipula di rumah tidak ada siapapun. Hanya kamu yang ada Naruto, dan itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Ibu terus melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda karena pertanyaanku tadi. Aku pun juga begitu, walaupun aku sudah makan tadi. Tapi kali ini aku makan _ramen_ untuk makanan penutupku. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia…

"—Terima kasih atas makanannya."

…cepat! Tidak aku sangka. Ibu merapikan semua peralatan makannya, kemudian membawanya ke tempat pencucian, dan aku masih berkutat dengan _ramen_ instan yang aku makan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan memakan hal seperti itu?"

"Ingat, aku hanya makan ini di hari minggu. Ibu selalu memberikan sayur untukku."

Dia terkekeh geli mendengarnya, kemudian ibu duduk kembali di depanku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan bosan. "Hmmm, bosan. Ayo main sesuatu."

"Main?"

"Ya, seperti…. Menyatakan perasaan ala murid SMA."

*Cough! "Kau bercanda!?"

Dia kembali terkekeh, "Tidak, aku sudah lama tidak menyatakan perasaanku kepada lelaki loh—ah, kecuali Minato." Aku melongo dibuatnya. Ibuku umurnya berapa sih!? "Boleh aku coba?"

Aku mengganguk ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Um, tapi ini hanya permainan saja ya?"

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum sumringah, kemudian langsung menggenggam kedua tanganku— _ramennya_ sudah habis—sambil menatapku dengan pandangan malu-malu ala anak SMA. Sial, dia terlihat menggoda. "Na-naruto- _kun_ … a-ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan…"

…. Dia remaja SMA sialan! Dan apa-apaan mata sayu itu!? "Em, ya… me-memangnya apa yang akan kau katakan?" sial, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Umm, eemm… Aku—aku menyukaimu! Tolong jadilah pacarku!"

Aku langsung menarik tanganku, kemudian menepuk dahiku. Sial, benar-benar mirip dengan anak SMA, dan apa-apaan wajahku yang mulai terbakar ini!?

"Hahahaha, bagaimana? Apa jawabanmu Naruto?" dia kembali tertawa keras melihatku menepuk dahi. "Lihat, wajahmu sudah memerah."

Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan sambil meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku merutuk diriku ini yang mungkin menyukai ibuku sendiri—dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Ah, sial.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian aku baru sadar jika ada sesuatu yang menyentuh juniorku. Celanaku terbuka hanya di bagian depan saja, aku terkejut sekali. Dengan sekali gerak, aku langsung mundur kebelakang sambil mewaspadai siapa yang membuka celanaku.

"Ibu!? Ke-kenapa!?"

Dia malah terkikik melihatku gelagapan tidak karuan. Ibu langsung keluar dari bawah meja dengan senyuman mesum miliknya. "Ternyata anakku masih perawan."

A-apa!?

"Dari wajahmu, aku bisa menebak kalau kau masih perawan. Sungguh kasihan…" Aku menatap ibu yang sedang membenahi kursi makan itu. Tanpa sadar, aku ditarik olehnya untuk duduk di atas kursi.

Pipiku di elus lembut olehnya, bulu kudukku berdiri karena elusannya yang menggoda. Ah sial, adik kecilku bangun! Elusannya mulai turun ke bawah, hingga ke ujung kaos yang aku pakai sekarang. Ia menariknya ke atas membuat tubuh bagian atasku terekspos olehnya.

"Ah, tubuhmu terlihat seksi dengan perut yang seperti… emm, binaragawan." Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh perut yang sudah aku bentuk ini.

"I-ibu…!"

Dia mendongak menatapku dengan pandangan sayu miliknya. Sial, ibu terlalu cantik dan Seksi untuk di lihat. "Hmmm…. Aromamu…. Kau lebih seksi dibanding ayahmu, Naruto…" dengan lembut, jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus gundukan besar yang menggembung di bagian bawah. "Kau terangsang?"

Dengan cepat, dia menurunkan celana panjangku, dan membebaskan juniorku dari sarangnya. Si-sial! Komentar apa yang akan di lontarkan olehnya.

"Hebat. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini, milik Minato saja tidak seperti ini. Kau arti porno?"

"Bu-bukan!" aku membantahnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah sekarang. Gila, ibu di luar sangat anggun, di dalam sangat agresif. "A-a-aah… Ibu…"

"Panggil Kushina disaat tidak ada Ayahmu."

Seluruh tubuhku seperti tersengat sesuatu saat Ib—Kushina memegang batang kemaluanku. "Ib—"

"Kushina!"

"Ib—Kushina…. Jangan..."

"Jangan apanya? Aku baru saja mengocok ini, dan kau menolaknya." Kushina langsung meremas dengan keras kemaluanku. "Heh, dasar perawan." Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan benda lunak yang mulai mengitari kepala kemaluanku.

Ini yang aku herankan sekarang. Kenapa aku bisa pasrah saat dirinya mengocok batangku? Ada yang bisa—aw! "Kushina!"

"Ah, maaf… aku menggigitnya karena kau melamun terus."

Sial, aku dikerjai! Dia tertawa keras melihatku yang sekarang ini sedang kesakitan. Dasar. "A-ahhh… Kushinaahh…." Tangan kananku yang sekarang bergetar, menyentuh rambut merah panjang Kushina. Ibuku yang satu ini sedang memasukkan penis ini ke dalam mulutnya. "Ku-kushi—Ugh!" spermaku langsung menyembur deras ke dalam mulut Kushina, dan ia menelan semuanya.

Aku dibuat melongo olehnya.

Dan sekarang aku bisa mendengar suara kecapan yang berada di bawah sana. Ibuku sedang membersihkan ceceran sperma yang berada di kepala penisku.

"Kaauw mewmang—perawan." Dia tertawa halus setelah mengatakannya. Ugh, dibuat malu olehnya. Kushina pun berdiri, sekarang aku baru sadar kalau Ibuku ini tidak memakai celana pendek, dan hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja. Ia melepas celana dalamnya itu, lalu membuangnya sembarangan. "Nah, sekarang pengambilan keperawananmu."

Aku bisa melihat vagina miliknya yang sudah diselimuti lendir.

"Hm, kau kagum dengan tempat kelahiranmu ini?" dia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian duduk di atas penisku yang sudah lemas tidak berdaya. "Ah, mungkin harus di rangsang lagi."

Kushina langsung menggesekkan vaginanya. Rasanya seperti kau di jilati oleh wanitamu, tapi ini lebih…. Ugh! Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat merasakan ini. "Kuh…. Ahh…"

"Ahhnn… Naruto…. Anakku, kau memhaang…. Ahnn… menggo—Hmmpph!"

Bibirnya langsung aku sumbat dengan bibirku. Memang benar kalau Kushina sangat cerewet sekali seperti sebuah senapan yang tidak berhenti menembak. Aku terus memagut bibir seksinya, serta memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam bibirnya. Dia menyambut lidahku dengan senang hati, kami berdua bersilat lidah dengan mesranya.

Aku lupa kalau kita ibu dan anak.

Ah, khilafku jauh lebih tinggi daripada akalku.

Kedua payudaranya yang masih terbungkus oleh _tank top_ mulai aku remas. Dia mendesah di dalam ciuman kita.

Selanjutnya, aku menarik bibirku, ia mendesah kecewa saat aku menarik bibirku. _Tank top_ miliknya aku tarik ke atas, dan memperlihatkan kedua payudara yang lumayan besar serta kenyal.

"Aku merawatnya dari dulu, jadi kau bisa lihat sekarang." Dia menyatukan kedua payudaranya, memperlihatkannya kepadaku. "Indah bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah sembari terus menatap kedua gunung besar itu. Baru kali ini aku menatap payudara seorang wanita, dan ini Ibuku! Sial! Dia terlihat seksi saat telanjang bulat seperti ini.

"Ohh, kau sudah bangun ternyata."

Aku gelagapan saat dia seperti itu. Kushina kemudian mengangkat pinggulnya, lalu menancapkan penis tegang milikku ke dalam vagina merah miliknya. Perasaan geli mulai menjalar ke penis milikkku. "Ahhh… Kushina…"

"Yahhh, akuh… aku…. Engghh!" dia mendesah saat penisku masuk terlalu dalam ke vagina Kushina. Egh! G-spot milik Kushina tersentuh oleh penisku. "Ohh…. Kau menyentuh ujung rahimku…" Kushina terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun. Ia menikmati setiap sodokan penis besarku.

Kedua tanganku mulai bergerilya di sekitar area pantatnya, aku meremas keras kedua pantat tersebut. "Kushina…. Pantatmu…. Aahhh….!"

"Hm? Kau mau memasukkannya disanaah?"

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia kembali berdiri dan membalikkan badannya. Ia membuka bongkahan pantatnya, dan terlihatlah lubang anus miliknya.

"Pertama kalinya bagiku." Aku menatap wajahnya yang sekarang ini sudah sangat merah. "Mungkin akan terasa sakit, tapi penismu sudah di selimuti oleh lendir yang ada di vagina milikku."

Kemudian, aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk. "Bersiaplah." Aku mengarahkan penis besarku ke lubang anus Kushina. Ibuku terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah benda keras yang mulai memasukki anusnya.

"Aaakk…. Kah! Ti-ti…ahh…Tidak!"

Aku tidak mengdengarkan perkataannya. Sekarang aku masih menfokuskan diri untuk memasukkan benda besar ini ke dalam anus Kushina. "Sial…" aku mengumpat saat merasakan desakan yang aku terima saat penisku memasukki lubang itu. "Semphitt…"

"Sakit… Naruto… Sakit…"

"Tenanglah…" Aku mengangkat tubuh bagian atas Kushina, kemudian meremas payudara besarnya. "…Kushina harus tenang. Mana sifat Agresifmu tadi?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mendera anus Kushina.

"Heh, kau meremehkan ibumu ini?" aku tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian Kushina mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. "Ahh… Ini lebih gila daripada yang tadi… _Shit!_ "

Aku pun tidak mau kalah. Pinggulku bergerak maju mundur untuk mengikuti gerakan yang di keluarkan oleh Kushina. Ah, benar-benar gila. Aku khawatir kalau besok Kushina tidak akan bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat setelah aku masuki lubang anusnya ini.

Ugh! Sempit dan nikmat.

"Lebih…berikan aku lebih!"

Aku menuruti permintaannya dengan mempercepat gerakanku. Desahannya mulai berubah menjadi teriakan, tidak mau ada yang mendengar. Aku menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tanganku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan sebuah dorongan di ujung penisku. Mungkin sperma milikku akan keluar. Aku harus menyelesaikannya! "Kushina…" aku melepas tanganku yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Dia sepertinya tahu kalau aku sebentar lagi akan _klimaks._

"Apaah? Kau mauh keluaar?" dengan cepat, ia mencabut penisku dari lubang anusnya. Kemudian mendorongku untuk duduk kembali di atas kursi. Kushina kembali memasukkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. "Nah, sekarang kau boleh menyirami rahimku sepuasmu."

Wajahnya sungguh menggoda, lebih imut daripada anak SMA.

Aku terus menaik turunkan tubuh Kushina. "Naruhh… Iebih… lebih…. Lagi!" ia terus mendesah, menyuruhku untuk mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. "Ahh…Ahh…ahhnnn!"

"I-ibu! Keh!"

"AHHHH!"

Kushina mendesah panjang bersamaan denganku yang menyemburkan sperma ke dalam vagina miliknya. Hebat, aku… aku menyemburkan banyak sperma di dalam vaginanya.

Kami berdua mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Pagi ini sangat melelahkan, seperti aku selesai melakukan lari marathon. Sementara itu, Ibu langsung memeluk tubuhku, ia sangat lemas kali ini.

Di pagi yang indah ini kami berdua tertidur dengan lelapnya.

\\('-')/

"Ugh…." Aku melihat sekitar. Berantakan sekali, pakaianku dan pakaian ibu berserakan dimana-mana, dan aku masih duduk di atas kursi dengan Ibu yang aku pangku. "Ibu… Ibu… sudah siang." Aku mencoba membangunkannya dengan mencolek pipi _chubby_ miliknya.

"Emmh… beberapa menit lagi Naruto…" ia kembali tidur sambil memeluk tubuhku. Oh, penisku kembali mengembang, dan _dia_ masih berada di dalam vagina Ibu. "Ahhh… kalau mau lagi, bilang saja Naruhh!"

"Ti-tidak! Le-lebih baik kau mandi…!" aku mengangkat tubuh Ibuku untuk mengeluarkan penisku dari dalam vaginanya. "Ahhh, masih tegang ternyata…"

"Perlu bantuan untuk menidurkannya?" Ibu sudah bersiap di depan penisku. Ia memegang sedikit meremas penisku. "Bagaimana?" dia menyeringai mesum melihatku kesakitan karena penisku diremas olehnya.

"Bo-boleh…"

Dengan cepat, ia langsung melahap penisku sesekali mengocoknya dengan cepat, dan itu membuatku gelagapan dengan kecepatan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ibu.

"Ahh, I-ib—"

"Kwuswina!"

"Kushina… aku keluar lagi!"

Aku kembali menyemprotkan sperma, kali ini tidak banyak seperti tadi. Wanita ini menelan semua spermaku, ia terlihat lahap meminum semua spermaku.

"Terima kasih air _susu_ -nya." Ia mengecup bibirku sebelum berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Aku sendiri masih melongo dengan kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini. Entah ini disebut keberuntungan atau kesialan. Tapi yang terpenting aku bisa memuaskan ibuku serta diriku sendiri.

"Oh ya, kalau ada Minato, jangan seenaknya meminta. Kalau pun terpaksa, kita lakukan dengan cepat saja, okey sayang?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. Kemudian aku membereskan semua pakaian yang berserakan serta menaruh semua peralatan makanan yang tadi digunakan. "Kushina, tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membersihkan punggungmu."

"Aku tunggu Naru…. Jangan lupa, persiapkan penis besarmu itu."

Dengan kecepatan kilat, aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan Kushina Namikaze. Ibuku tercinta.

 **END!**

 **Catatan:**

 _Oke, ini saya Publish lagi. Emm, gitulah._

 _Tidak menerima Request apapun._


	2. Chapter 2

Hari libur kembali terjadi, namun Ayah pergi untuk beberapa hari ke luar kota. Hm, diperdiksi bakal sampai seminggu beliau di luar kota. Semntara aku berada di rumah serta menikmati hari liburku ini.

Ah, membosankan kalau berada di tempatku kuliah.

Tapi kalau disana ada jaringan Internet, mungkin aku bakal betah. Betah sekali, dan tidak akan pulang ke rumah, walaupun Ibu bakalan kesepian di sana. Hey, ini kehidupan normalku.

Dan beberapa waktu lalu berubah menjadi sebuah kehidupan yang entah tidak bisa dikatakan bagus atau jelek.

Yah, kehidupan yang bisa dikatakan bagus atau jelek.

.

.

.

Sebuah kehidupan dimana kau dan Ibumu melakukan hal terlarang. Berhubungan sex.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _My Mom by Shinn Kazumiya_

AU, OOC, incest, Mom and Son, Typo, dan berbagai macam hal yang ada disini. Full Lemon! Lime! NTR!

Kushina x Naruto

Well, aku disini. Berada di ruang tamu yang bergabung dengan dapur serta meja makan. Namaku Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze serta Kushina Namikaze. Dan ini kehidupanku.

Aku sekarang sedang minum air putih sembari menonton acara di pagi hari. Walaupun sangat membosankan. Aku sesekali melirik Ibu yang sedang memasak di dapur, pakaiannya sungguh menggoda, sama seperti waktu itu.

 _Kaos putih tanpa lengan, tidak memakai bra dan mencetak tonjolan yang membuat lelaki terangsang, serta sebuah celana dalam berwarna hitam dengan renda disana. Memampakkan aura seksi yang dimilikinya._

Oh, _kamisama,_ kuatkan hambamu ini. Godaan luar biasa besar berada di depan, dan kau harus menahan hasrat untuk memasukkan penis kedalam lubang anusnya.

Gila.

"Naruto, kemarilah!"

Merasa dipanggil, aku berjalan ke dapur, tempat dimana Ibu sedang memasak. Ah, aku bisa mencium baru _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Ibu. Menggoda sih, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?"

"Kemarilah!" Aku disuruh mendekatinya. Bibirnya yang seksi itu tersenyum, matanya mulai sayu, serta rona merah mulai keluar menjalar ke kedua pipinya. Wah, ini! "Berdirilah disini, dan diamlah!"

Aku menurut saja saat dia menyuruhku berdiri tepat di depan meja makan keluarga. Tanpa disangka! Aku sendiri terkejut sekarang, karena Kushina Uzumaki—Ibuku sendiri, sedang berjongkok tepat di depan selakangan yang kubalut dengan sebuah boxer.

Aku tidak memakai celana dalam loh.

"Tidak ada Minato. Nah, panggil saja Kushina ya?" ia mengerlingkan matanya genit, aku harus tenang, ini ujian. "Nah, sampai dimana kita." Kushina mulai mengelus lembut gundukan yang menonjol di depannya.

Oh, sial. Dia langsung menurunkan boxer yang kupakai, penis besar milikku langsung muncul tepat di depan matanya. "Ku-kushina? A-apa yang kau lakukan!? Bagaimana kalau Ayah memergoki kita!?"

"Itu sih tidak akan terjadi, Ayahmu sebentar lagi berangkat ke luar kota." Kushina mulai mengocok penisku, agh! Sial, dia semakin hebat dalam merangsangku. "Hm, kalau dipikir-pikir, punyamu memang lebih besar daripada punya Minato."

"Aaa... ahhh!" aku mendesah saat Kushina mulai menjilati penis besarku dengan lidahnya yang basah. Ia memasukkan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya. Kushina sangat pintar melakukan _Bl*wjob._ "Ku-kushina..." Kushina menyeringai, kemudian mempercepat kocokan di dalam mulutnya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk ke ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampilkan Ayah yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke luar kota. "Selamat pagi, Naruto. Kemana Ibumu?" oh tidak, ini tantangan!

"Emm, se-sepertinya dia sedang keluar untuk membeli beberpa keperlu—aduh!" sial, Kushina menggigit ujung penisku. Aku juga bisa melihat kalau dia menyeringai dengan wajah menggodanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Naruto?"

Aku menatap gugup Ayah yang berdiri dengan wajah khawatir. Ia berusaha mendekati diriku, namun aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk mengisyaratkan kepada Ayah kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Oke, aku akan berangkat. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari—5 hari mungkin. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berkumpul denganmu."

"Tidak masalah Ayah," ujarku yang mencoba tersenyum kepada Ayah.

Beliau pun pergi sambil menenteng tas kerja miliknya. "Baik, aku berangkat!"

"Ya, hati-hati ayah!"

Ayah pun pergi dari hadapanku. Aku langsung menatap ke bawah, disana Kushina terus-terusan melahap penis besarku. Akh! Ini gila, aku hampir ketahuan!

"Bagaimana Naru? Tegang? Atau bertambah tegang?" Kushina tersenyum menggoda sambil menatapku dengan penisku yang berada di pipinya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ketagihan dengan punyamu yang satu ini. Besar dan hangat," Ujar Kushina dengan nada menggoda.

"Ck, cepat selesaikan. Kita belum sarapan—aakh! Hey, ja-jangan diremas!"

"Hm! Kau berani memerintah diriku ternyata." Dengan gesit, Kushina berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok. Aku bisa mencium bau _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sial, aku terangsang hanya karena bau _citrus_ tersebut. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan kegiatan ini?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir seksinya. Salah satu tanganku memasukki kaos putihnya, aku meremas dada besarnya itu sembari memilin puting susu miliknya. Kushina mendesah di dalam ciuman kita.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya untuk bersandar ke meja dapur yang berada di belakangnya sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki jenjangnya. Dia terus menciumku, tidak ketinggalan juga lidahnya. Kita berdua memainkan lidah sambil bertukar saliva.

"Hmmp! Hmmh!"

Penisku yang tegang pun mulai menusuk bagian luar celana dalam Kushina. Aku bisa merasakan kalau celana dalamnya sudah basah akan cairan miliknya, rangsangan serta kegiatannya tadi membuat Kushina sangat terangsang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina menarik wajahnya, ia menatapku dengan pandangan menggoda, lidahnya membasahi bibir seksinya. "Menu utama?" Aku mengangguk, kemudian dia melepas pakaiannya hingga telanjang bulat. Kemudian Kushina berbalik membelakangiku. "Ayo, masukkan penismu Naruto. Masukkan di lubang mana saja," ujarnya sambil tertawa menggoda.

Penisku pun mulai ku arahkan ke lubang _vagina_ miliknya. Ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar akibat tusukkanku. "Aku masukkan."

Sekali hentak, aku memasukkan penis besarku ke dalam lubang senggama itu. Ia seperti akan berteriak saat penisku memasukki liang hangat ini, dan penisku merasakan bagimana hangatnya _vagina_ milik Kushina.

"Si-sial, ini lebih enak daripada yang kemarin."

Aku mulai bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam lubang _vagina_ Kushina. "Ahh, Naru... Naru..." aku melihat Kushina mendesah memanggil namaku sambil kedua tangannya mencengkram sisi meja yang berada di dapur itu.

Kedua tanganku pun tidak mau kalah, mereka meremas kedua payudara Kushina, dan memaksanya untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di dada bidangku. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini... ahh, kau ... ahh, kau hebat! Le-lebih cepaat!"

"As you wish, Kushina."

Aku pun menuruti permintaannya dengan mempecepat gerakan pinggulku. Semakin hangat dan licin. Bisa-bisa aku terus menancapkan penisku disini, tapi kalau Ayah tidak ada.

Yah, kalau tidak ada Ayah.

"Na-naru... Akuhh... akuhh...!"

"Keluarkan Kushina."

Aku terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulku, erangan Kushina bertambah keras saat aku memelintir puting susunya. Aku merasakan sebuah cairan yang membasahi penisku. Oh, ternyata Kushina sudah _orgasme._

"Hm, keluar duluan ternyata."

Aku bisa mendengar deruan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Kushina. Sebuah deruan nafas yang membuatku terangsang. Aku kembali mendorong pinggulku maju mundur, penisku masih belum puas.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya itu ku angkat hingga _vagina_ yang menyatu dengan penisku terlihat. Wajah Kushina langsung memerah saat aku melakukan hal tersebut. Aku sendiri menyeringai sembari memasukkan penisku ke dalam _vagina_ miliknya.

"Na-naru... ahhh... ja-jangan begini..."

"Dan mau menghentikan kegiatan ini? Kushina, kau yang memulai loh."

Dia langsung diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, dia terlalu imut layaknya anak sekolahan. Kedua tangan Kushina mengalung di leherku, wajahnya langsung menatapku dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku sendiri langsung mencium bibir seksinya. Kedua lidah kami kembali bersilat didalamnya. Ugh, ini sangat hebat, aku sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Kushina akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Keluarkan di dalam Naru-sayang." Nadanya sangat menggoda diriku. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pipiku. "Hamili Ibumu ini, Naruto."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya."

Aku kembali mempercepat gerakkan pinggulku, _vagina_ miliknya kembali berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya, rasanya seperti penismu di apit oleh dinding lembut.

"A-aku keluarkan!"

Kushina langsung berteriak saat dirinya mencapai _orgasme_ miliknya yang kedua kali, sementara aku menyemprotkan banyak sperma di dalam _vagina_ miliknya. sepertinya sperma milikku memenuhi rahim Kushina.

Aku langsung meletakkan Kushina di atas meja, sembari mencabut penis besarku. Ah, sepertinya aku kelelahan. Kedua tanganku juga bertumpuh di ujung meja.

Aku tersenyum menatap Kushina yang duduk di atas meja itu, aliran sperma keluar dari _vagina_ miliknya. Dengan cepat, aku mencium bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia juga membalas ciumanku barusan. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke belakang kepalanya, kemudian menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kita.

Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan berada di rumah.

Kami berdua pun menarik wajah masing-masing, wajah Kushina sekarang sudah merona seakan dirinya anak yang baru saja dewasa.

"Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Wat?

"Sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu, Naruto. Kau memang anakku, tapi aku selalu menahan rasa malu jika berada di dekatmu."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadapku. Ah sial, wajahku pasti terbakar sekarang. Aku melihat dia tertawa kecil saat melihat wajahku yang merona.

"Tidak diterima juga tidak masalah sih. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"Hm, a-aku akan menjadi kekasihmu, Kushina."

Wajah Kushina langsung merona hebat saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut. "Ba-baik, kita hanya akan menjadi kekasih di rumah saja. A-atau mungkin kita keluar untuk kencan."

Aku tersenyum menatap Kushina layaknya gadis Sekolah—tapi umurnya sudah mencapai kepala 4. Dia sangat seksi sekali, walaupun umurnya sudah hampir setengah abad.

 **\\('-')/**

Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi beberapa bulan kemudian setelah kejadian aku berhubungan intim bersama Kushina, ada sebuah pertengkaran hebat antara Ayah dan Kushina.

Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Lagipula, ini urusan mereka, bukan urusanku. Untuk permasalahannya adalah, ayah mempunyai seorang simpanan. Aku sendiri memasang wajah _poker face_ , tapi di dalam hati. Ini sih saling selingkuh.

"Oke Kushina. Kita lebih baik bercerai daripada bertengkar terus."

"Aku setuju!"

Nah, mungkin itu saja yang kudengar, lainnya? Aku masa bodoh, lagipula saat itu aku sedang berada di luar rumah. Lalu saat ku kembali, Ayah sudah tidak ada di rumah, meninggalkan Kushina yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi dengan santainya.

"Oh, Naru, sudah kembali?"

"Ya? Ayah keluar dari rumah?"

Kushina mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali mengganti channel. "Hm, sekarang kita hanya berdua saja dirumah."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu berjalan ke sofa untuk duduk di sana. "Nee, Kushina. Kau tidak memakai celana dalam kan? Dan hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan serta rok mini."

Tiba-tiba Kushina bergerak ke atas pahaku, dia duduk sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya. Mata sayunya sangat seksi jika sedang menggodaku. "Untuk jaga-jaga jika kau memasukkan penis besarmu itu, Naru-sayang." Kedua tangan Kushina membuka resleting celana panjangku, dan mengambil penisku yang sudah tegang. "Ahh, sudah tegang ternyata. Kau terlalu bernafsu sayang..." Kushina mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas, kemudian dia menancapkan penisku di _vagina_ miliknya. "Engghh! Sungguh keras!"

Aku dengan sigap memegang kedua paha putihnya, sembari mendorong masuk penisku ke dalam _vagina_ tersebut. "Walaupun sudah beberapa kali melakukannya, tapi _vagina-_ mu masih sempit."

"Penismu terlalu besar...aanhhh!" Kushina mendesah panjang saat penisku berhasil masuk ke dalam _vagina_ miliknya. Kedua tanganku beralih ke belakang, dan meremas kedua bongkah pantat Kushina, sesekali aku menusuk lubang dibelakang dengan jari telunjukku.

"Keh, kau terlalu seksi, Kushina."

Kushina tersenyum, kemudian memompa penisku naik turun di dalam _vagina_ -nya. Payudara besar Kushina memantul di dalam kaos miliknya, puting susunya juga tercetak disana, dan yang paling membuatku terangsang adalah.

Kedua bongkah payudara itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih.

"Kau hamil!?"

Tanpa kuduga, Kushina langsung mencium bibirku dengan ganas, sepertinya dia sangat terangsang sekarang. "Yah, aku hamil! Dan ini adalah anakmu! Anakmu Naruto! Kau harus tahu itu." Kushina menyeringai sambil mengelap saliva yang keluar setelah menciumku barusan.

Aku sendiri senang dengan kehamilan Kushina. Ini anak kedua baginya, dan anak pertama bagiku. Aku tersenyum di dalam hati, semoga perempuan.

"Kau memikirkan kalau anak kita adalah perempuan kan? Sehingga kau bisa berbuat seperti ini."

"Hoho, kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Kushina mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leherku, dia mencium hidung serta dahiku. "Kau bakal menjadi seorang Ayah, Naruto."

"Hm, tidak masalah. Aku juga sudah punya pekerjaan sendiri di kamar."

Kushina tersenyum, dan dia terus memompa _vagina_ -nya hingga dia _orgasme_ untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Ahhh! Naru..."

Aku yang sangat terangsang, langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil wanita tersebut untuk bersandar di sofa, kemudian aku mencabut penisku dari _vagina_ miliknya, dan menancapkannya di bagian bawah lubang miliknya.

Dia mendesah keras saat penisku mulai merengsek masuk ke dalam lubang _anus_ miliknya. sedikit-demi sedikit aku memompa keluar masuk penisku, ini bahkan lebih sempit daripada yang tadi.

Kushina terus mendesah, sementara aku mulai membuka kaos miliknya, dan menghisap salah satu payudaranya yang mengeluarkan cairan putih. Sesekali, aku meremas hingga mengeluarkan cairan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang merangsak ingin keluar, dengan cepat aku mencabut penisku kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam _vagina_ Kushina. Aku mengocoknya dengan cepat, dan menarik wajahku.

Erangan demi erangan keluar dari bibir seksi Kushina. Sampai pada akhirnya aku harus mengeluarkan sperma ke dalam _vagina_ Kushina.

"A-aku keluar!"

Kushina mengerang keras saat aku menyemburkan sperma ke dalam _vagina_ miliknya, dan saat itu bersamaan dengan dia mengeluarkan cairan _orgasme_ miliknya.

Nafas kami berdua tidak beraturan. Ini yang kesekian kalinya aku berhubungan badan dengan Kushina, dan aku sangat menikmati ini.

Aku tertawa halus, kemudian memeluk Kushina. "Aku mulai mencintaimu, Ibu—Kushina."

"Ya, aku tahu itu!"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir seksinya dengan lembut.

 **\\('-')/**

 **End!**

 **Dipublish ulang karena ada Chapter 3 nantinya.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku punya anak? Well, itu adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupku. Tapi itu juga hal paling buruk bagiku, kau tahu. Kisahku berawal dari sebuah permainan dimana Kushina Uzumaki—Ibuku, menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku.

Itu permainan saja.

Permainan tersebut bersambung ke diriku dan Kushina yang berhubungan intim. Keperjakaanku direnggut oleh ibuku sendiri. Mengejutkan, sekaligus menyedihkan.

Tapi tidak masalah, karena kami berdua saling menikmatinya.

Kedua, Ibuku hamil anakku, dan dia bercerai dengan suaminya—ayahku, setelah ayah ketahuan berselingkuh dengan dalih pergi ke luar kota untuk tugas.

Aku tidak ambil pusing, karena memang mengharapkan Ayah untuk pergi dari rumah ini, dan sekarang rumah ini menjadi milikku dan Kushina.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Ayah, kami berdua merasa bebas melakukan apapun, Sex menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Kami berdua melakukan _dress code_ , dengan hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

Kecuali jika ada tamu atau teman dari Ibu yang berkunjung, kami memakai pakaian formal.

Dan yang paling ku sukai dari Kushina—ibuku ini adalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dia sedang hamil 6 bulan.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _My Mom by Shinn Kazumiya_

AU, OOC, incest, Mom and Son, Typo, dan berbagai macam hal yang ada disini. Full Lemon! Lime! NTR!

Kushina x Naruto

 **.**

 **A/N: Iseng, lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Btw, kalau tidak suka, jangan baca yah?**

Aku berpikir, kalau anak yang dikandung Kushina perempuan, aku akan disuruh Kushina untuk memerawaninya disaat berumur 16 tahun. Kalau dia lelaki, akan aku kirim ke panti asuhan nantinya.

Kejam ya?

Itu usulan Kushina. Katanya untuk memperbanyak keturunan Uzumaki. Itu memang benar, tidak ada penyangkalan. Uzumaki—keluarga Ibuku ini masih menganut tradisi masa lalu yang memperbolehkan hubungan sedarah.

 _What the hell!?_

Tapi itu kenyataan.

"Naruto! Tolong bantu memasak sebentar!"

Ah, Kushina memanggil. Lebih baik aku membantunya daripada di omeli. "Ya, aku segera kesana!" aku pun berjalan mendekat ke arah dapur, Kushina sendiri sedang mengaduk sup miso kesukaanku.

Dengan pelan, aku meremas dada kirinya, sementara tangan kananku membantu mengaduk sup tersebut. "Emmhh... mentang-mentang aku tidak memakai Bra, kau bisa meremas dengan seenak jidatmu, hm?"

Senyumanku adalah jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Aku terus meremas dada kirinya, sesekali memelintir puting susu yang mengeluarkan sebuah cairan putih. Ia mendesah sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada bidangku.

Oh lupa, kami berdua hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam saja. Jadi aku bisa seenak jidat memasukkan penisku ke dalam vaginannya.

"Lebih keraaahs Naruhh..."

Tangan kirinya meremas tangan kiriku yang sedang bekerja. Ia merasa terangsang sekarang, kumatikan api di kompor tersebut, kemudian mulai meremas kedua dadanya. Cairan putih terus saja keluar dari kedua bukit besarnya itu.

Walapun dia sedang hamil, tapi nafsunya masih besar. Diluar dugaan memang.

Tangan kananku mulai menelusuri area bawah, celana dalamnya sudah sangat basah sekarang. Ini yang kusuka, vaginannya selalu basah ketika ku jamah semua bagian tubuhnya, serta aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Kushina- _chan_." Kulepas celana dalamku, penisku sudah mengacung tegap menancap bagian belakang Kushina. Wanita itu terkesiap, kemudian tersenyum sambil meremas penisku.

"Kau memang tidak sabaran Naruto."

Aku mulai membuka celana dalamnya, pantat seksinya terpampang jelas di depan penisku, ia menggoda dengan menggoyangkan pantat sintal tersebut, dan itu membuatku ingin memasukkannya ke dalam.

"Aku sangat senang karena bisa menggoda anak sendiri." Dia tertawa halus setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dengan nada polos juga.

Tanpa pikir panjang, penisku menancap pas di lubang pantatnya. Aku bisa melihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Ma-masukkan terus!"

Aku menyibak rambut merah panjangnya itu, dan memberikannya _kissmark_ di leher belakangnya. Sembari aku mendorong penisku masuk ke dalam lubang belakangnya. "Ugh! Sudah berapa kali aku memasukkannya, tapi masih saja sempit."

Kedua tangannya bertumpu di sisi meja dapur, sementara kedua tanganku mulai meremas kedua dada besarnya itu. Ah, ini sungguh nikmat.

Aku mendorong pinggulku, penisku keluar masuk di dalam lubang pantatnya. Ia mendesah memanggil namaku, kedua kakinya mulai bergetar tidak karuan karena merasakan benda besar milikku yang menerobos bagian belakangnya.

"Ahhh, Naruuhh, Naruuhh..."

Aku menarik kedua tangannya, dan menggendongnya sembari mendorong penisku keluar masuk di lubang belakangnya. Wajahnya menoleh ke belakang, dan aku bisa melihat wajah merona dengan mata sayu miliknya yang sungguh menggoda untuk di cium.

Kami pun berciuman sembari melakukan _Anal seks_. Kami berdua bersilat lidah, dan sesekali aku menggigit bibir bawahnya yang seksi itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan sebuah dorongan, Kushina sendiri merasakan hal yang sama denganku, ia mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dari Vagina, sementara diriku menyemburkan sperma yang sangat banyak ke dalam lubang pantatnya.

"Ahhh... kau hebat, Naru..." ia menciumku dengan mesra, dan kami berdua melanjutkan acara memasak dengan sesekali berciuman serta saling meremas satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Skip beberapa bulan, Kushina melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan cantik. Rambut merah serta mempunyai mata berwarna biru seperti diriku. Ia sangat cantik seperti ibunya—ibuku juga sih.

"Lihat, dia sangat cantik kan? Seperti dirimu Kushina." Aku mencium keningnya lembut. Sebagai tanda terima kasih. "Selamat datang, Naruko Uzumaki." Aku menyeringai sesaat.

"Kau memikirkan Naruko yang akan berumur 16 tahun nanti kan?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mendekatinya. "Kau bisa tahu pikiranku, Kushina." Tubuhnya menegang saat aku menyentuh puting susunya yang saat ini keluar untuk menyusui bayi tersebut. "Boleh kuminum? Atau saat kita pulang nanti?" aku menyeringai saat melihat rona merah yang mulai melebar ke bagian telinganya.

"Di rumah saja. Kita bisa bebas disana."

"Baiklaahh!" aku mencium bibirnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Aku akan mencari minuman sebentar."

Skip, beberapa hari setelah di rumah sakit, dan sekarang kami berdua pulang kerumah.

"Ahhh, Naruto... Narutohhh..."

Sekarang hari sudah mulai malam, Naruko sudah berada di ranjangnya, tapi aku masih belum bisa tidur. Malam ini aku akan memuaskan pasanganku ini, karena sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak melakukan itu, pasca hamil dan kelahiran Naruko.

Kushina sekarang berbaring di atas ranjang dengant tubuh telanjang. Kulit putihnya itu mengkilap karena keringat, kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalanya, menampilkan bagian yang sangat membuatku terangsang.

Disana aku mulai menjilati bagian tubuh Kushina, termasuk _armpits_. Bagian itu terus kujilat, sembari memasukkan salah satu jariku ke dalam vagina Kushina. Kedua kakinya terus memberontak, mungkin karena ia sangat terangsang sekarang.

Tapi aku suka itu.

Ia bergerak dengan liar saat kujilati seluruh tubuhnya. "Naruuhh... kau... ahhh... emmhh!" desahannya sangatlah seksi, ugh! Ini membuatku semakin ingin menjamah tubuhnya.

"Menu utama, Kushina- _chan_."

Ku arahkan penisku ke dalam vaginanya. Kedua tanganku sudah menggenggam dua payudaranya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan putih. Pinggulku bergerak maju mundur, setelah ia melahirkan. Vaginanya masih sempit seperti saat sebelum melahirkan. Keh!

Aku terus menggerakkan pinggulku, sementara mulutku mulai bermain di puting susunya, menghisapnya hingga mengeluarkan air susu. Dia meremas kepalaku saat aku menghisap putingnya, Kushina sungguh terangsang saat ini.

Sial, aku akan keluar!

Aku pun menacalkan penisku dalam-dalam, mengeluarkan sperma yang banyak ke dalam liang senggamanya, tapi aku masih belum selesai. Aku mengangkat tubuh Kushina, lalu kedudukan pantatku di pinggiran kasur membiarkan Kushina bergerak naik turun. Kedua buah dadanya bergerak naik turun mengikuti iramanya.

"Ahh,... Naruto..."

Ia mendesahkan namaku saat dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, kedua bongkahan pantat seksi itu kucubit kecil, sungguh kenyal saat aku menyentuhnya. Kedua tangannya bergelayut manja di leherku, bibirnya pun menabrak bibirku, ia kembali mencium diriku dengan mesra.

Ugh, sungguh nikmat rasanya.

Tetapi, pelukannya bertambah erat, tubuhnya juga mulai menegang, kedua kaki jenjangnya memeluk pinggulku dengan erat, ia melepas ciuman tersebut dan meletakkan dagunya di bahuku.

"Aahhh..." Desahannya keluar setelah aku merasakan sebuah cairan yang membasahi penisku yang saat ini mulai tegang.

"Ronde kedua Kushina!"

 **..**

 **.**

Kushina keluar dari kamar itu dengan helaan napas panjang, aku yang berada dibelakangnya tertawa sembari menepuk pantat seksinya. Ia membalasnya dengan sebuah delikan tajam.

"Dasar mesum!"

"Siapa yang membuatku mesum kalau bukan kau, Kushina?"

Wajah cantiknya merona hebat, ia berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Sungguh, aku semang hidup dengan Kushina Uzumaki.

 **..**

 **.**

 **End!**


End file.
